Chispas y apuestas
by Vikokaoru
Summary: —¡Midorikawa, dinos la verdad! —exclamó Nagumo, cruzándose de brazos—. El idiota de Suzuno, el tipo este o yo, ¿cuál de los tres besa mejor?


Cosas que no debería hacer: tratar de desarrollar un fic con una idea tan escasa como "Eh, Midorikawa, cuál de nosotros besa mejor". Porque luego salen tonterías como esta. (Es broma, son mi orgullo, mis nenes)

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, que es de Level5. Por si alguien no lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Después de aporrear con violencia la puerta una media exacta de cero coma cero dos segundos, perdida ya toda paciencia, el torbellino que era Haruya Nagumo la abrió con tanta energía que casi la hizo salir de sus goznes y dio tres coces hacia delante para dejar pasar a los otros dos que venían con él.<p>

—¡Midorikawa, dinos la verdad! —exclamó Nagumo, cruzándose de brazos—. El idiota de Suzuno, el tipo este o yo, ¿cuál de los tres besa mejor?

Ryuuji abrió la boca tan de par en par que de no haberlo sujetado también por el palito, el polo de fresa se le habría caído en el estómago.

—¿Pero qué leches...?

Pero Nagumo estaba impaciente y había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que había irrumpido sin permiso en la minúscula habitación de su compañero, que podría haberlo pillado en pelotas bailando la danza kuduro porque no había esperado ni siquiera un razonable tiempo de respuesta y que, en definitiva, casi le había dejado sin puerta. Se señaló con el pulgar y el ceño muy marcado como cuando jugaba en serio.

—Tío, no es tan difícil, sólo tienes que elegir a uno.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando —Ryuuji decidió que era mejor sorber las gotitas de polo que se le estaban deslizando entre los dedos e ignorar a Nagumo. Se dio cuenta de que Hiroto permanecía en una esquina junto con Suzuno, como si quisiera estar en cualquier situación excepto en esa, y el otro simplemente se atusaba el pelo con las puntas de los dedos y la mirada perdida en el infinito—. ¿Podéis explicarme qué hacéis aquí antes de que me plantee sacaros por la ventana? Estáis interrumpiendo mi lectura.

Levantó ligeramente su libro de _Mil y un refranes populares_ para que pudieran ver bien la cubierta. Suzuno miró hacia otro lado y casi seguro que se estaba partiendo de risa. Al final tuvo que hablar Hiroto porque Nagumo estaba chasqueando continuamente la lengua al mantra de "Parece increíble, este es tonto."

—Al parecer después del partido de la mañana ellos dos empezaron a discutir y terminaron gritándose y una cosa llevó a la otra... y ahora quieren saber quién de ellos besa mejor —aclaró en un tono más interrogante que explicativo—. Algo así.

—No, perdona, quién de los _tres_ —especificó Nagumo, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Yo digo que lo hago mejor que ellos dos, Suzuno es un gilipollas y dice que ni de coña y el otro no quiere responder. ¿Y bien, Midorikawa? —se acercó a él, que estaba recostado en su cama, y se inclinó hasta poner su cabeza a la misma altura que la de Ryuuji.

Recibió un pegajoso manotazo con olor a fresa.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —espetó apartándolo como podía—. ¡Nunca he besado a na... a ninguno!

—Oh, vamos, pero es obvio —el chico se encogió de hombros con superioridad y le dedicó una sonrisa afilada—. Basta con que lo adivines. Además, seguro que tienes un radar para esas cosas. ¿No eres, ya sabes...?

Levantó el meñique en un gesto obvio que coloreó la cara de Ryuuji hasta la raíz verde de su pelo.

—¡Pues fíjate tú que no! —dijo escandalizado—. ¿Y tú qué? Si dices que besas mejor que ellos dos es que ya lo has probado, ¿no? ¿Os habéis besado o qué?

Ninguno de ellos tres respondió a la provocación acalorada que había soltado. Suzuno seguía enrollando un mechón de pelo en el índice decidido a aprenderse de memoria el póster de Lady Gaga (posiblemente una de las razones por las que Nagumo pensaba que era gay) que tenía en la puerta del armario, Hiroto se escondía avergonzado en la esquina y, en cuanto a su interlocutor, al parecer pensó que era un buen momento para competir con él en el concurso Míster Mejillas Sonrosadas 2014. Parecía un cangrejo que se había pasado demasiado tiempo tostándose al sol.

—Bueno, de alguna manera había que saberlo, ¿no? —respondió muy ufano, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me lo puedo creer. Hiroto, ¿tú también...?

—Mira, me cogieron desprevenido mientras iba a por agua —Hiroto se encogió de hombros y de pronto Suzuno sonrió con maldad—. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, los tuve encima de pronto, uno detrás del otro.

—Qué mentira más grande —dijo Suzuno, dignándose a hablar por fin—. Eso sólo lo hizo Nagumo para ganar terreno, yo te dejé algo de tiempo para que te hicieras a la idea y para que pudieras responder, me gustan los retos.

Ryuuji no sabía si estaba flipando más por el hecho de que esos tres se hubieran morreado hacía un rato o por escuchar a Suzuno presumir de ello como si fuera la gran cosa. Que, vamos, era Suzuno. Consiguió cerrar la boca en un enorme esfuerzo por dejar de parecer el más idiota de los cuatro y carraspeó.

—Mirad, yo no os puedo ayudar.

—Si lo que necesitas es que te besemos... —empezó Nagumo, impertérrito.

—No se hizo la miel para la boca del asno —cortó Ryuuji secamente, arrugando la nariz—. No, gracias. Antes le haría a Hitomiko una declaración de amor pomposa y delante de todo el mundo que ponerme a besuquearos por una estupidez tan grande. ¿Qué pasa, habéis apostado algo?

No respondieron, pero tampoco lo miraron directamente a los ojos.

—Hiroto... —advirtió Ryuuji.

—El... el que peor bese supuestamente tiene que ir a declararle su amor a Hitomiko delante de todo el orfanato —confesó su amigo sin saber dónde meterse.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Ryuuji apuntándose mentalmente que era menester dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, que se le pegaba demasiado la manera de pensar de Nagumo y Suzuno. Los tres asintieron lentamente y él dejó el libro a un lado, levantándose de la cama con la sensación de que su vida habría sido infinitamente más tranquila si no hubiera tenido que lidiar con ellos a todas horas. Hizo una mueca y finalmente se rindió—. Está bien. Sólo tengo que deducir quién creo que besa mejor, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que te llevo diciendo un buen rato —respondió, impaciente, Nagumo.

—Vale, pues entonces me vas a dar un tiempo para pensar. Hum... tres días —levantó tres dedos y se los puso delante de la cara a Suzuno que únicamente sonrió—. Necesito tres días, y luego os diré lo que he sacado en claro.

—¡Tres días es mucho tiempo! —se quejó Nagumo.

—Tres días está bien —dijo Suzuno, apartándose el pelo de la cara en un gesto desdeñoso y frío—. Está claro quién es el mejor de todos y alargarlo es inútil, pero si te sientes más cómodo fingiendo que te vas a plantear que alguien como Nagumo es capaz de besar bien...

—Bueno, desde luego lo hace con más ganas —intervino Hiroto, que presentía que los decibelios iban a subir de manera inminente si no templaba un poco las cosas—. ¿Por qué no dejamos en paz a Midorikawa para que se dedique a lo suyo? Bastante le estamos molestando con esto.

"Que Jesucristo, Dios y Salvador te bendiga por siempre, Hiroto", pensó Ryuuji al verlos desfilar de a uno hacia el pasillo. Sonrió a su amigo cuando se volvió hacia él antes de cerrar la puerta y tiró el palito del polo en la papelera al lado del escritorio. Con un suspiro derrotado separó un par de láminas de la persiana, que tenía casi del todo bajada para que entrara menos luz y se refrescara el caluroso interior, y observó el campo de fútbol, en el que estaba entrenando uno de los equipos principales, el Epsilon.

Sabía que se había metido en un fregado inmenso.

**·.·**

Día uno.

El primer día se olvidó por completo de la misión a la que se había comprometido y eso le permitió pasar una mañana casi totalmente tranquila; todos los exámenes se habían terminado y ahora sólo quedaban las últimas clases antes de las vacaciones excepto para aquellos con tan mala pata que habían suspendido y les tocaba recuperar asignaturas. Eran, en fin, clases relajadas de repaso general, y Ryuuji las había pasado de muy buen humor.

Hasta que llegó la hora de Educación Física.

Esa materia la compartían con la clase de Nagumo. Normalmente la dedicaban a un deporte al azar y se dividían en grupos; ese día tocó voleyball y la mala suerte quiso que su equipo rival fuera el de Nagumo, Natsuhiko y compañía.

Se le cayó el alma al suelo. No sólo era malo que ellos fueran unos brutos y los arrasaran sin piedad en los deportes, sino que durante lo que duró el partido Haruya no perdió una sola oportunidad de llamar su atención con sonrisas que gritaban "¡elígeme!", o se señalaba a sí mismo y le guiñaba el ojo o (la medida más drástica y que más a menudo había repetido) golpeaba el balón de forma que siempre llegara a Ryuuji, bien fuera a sus manos, muñecas o cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Terminó agotado, enfadado y completamente magullado, pero todavía tuvo que soportar la cena en el orfanato, que casi fue peor.

—¡Buf, menudo día tan intenso! ¿Verdad, Midorikawa? —Apartando alegremente de un empujón a Miura, que ni se atrevió a protestar, Nagumo puso la bandeja de su cena al lado de la de Ryuuji con un golpetazo y se sentó muy cerca de él—. Menudo palizón en voley.

—Qué se le va a hacer —fue la respuesta lacónica que acompañó a una mala mirada.

—Oye, oye, sin rencores —Nagumo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, soltando una tremenda carcajada que dio paso a algo más serio, aunque todavía dicho en tono jocoso—. Por cierto, Midorikawa, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato.

Ryuuji miró a los dos que tenían enfrente, que procuraban entretenerse con lo suyo y fingir que no estaban escuchando atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo. En el Sun Garden hasta las paredes tenían oídos.

—No, no lo he olvidado. Como si pudiera. —Trató de apartarse pero el agarre de Nagumo era firme y lo había dejado en una posición desequilibrada, así que su tentativa se quedó en nada—. ¿Puedes dejar de invadir mi espacio personal? Intento cenar.

Y de verdad que lo intentaba, ese pescado estaba buenísimo.

—Seamos serios, chaval —dijo el otro, que se estaba sacando un máster en eso de ignorarle y, por lo menos, una titulación superior en apretar magulladuras con esas manazas—. Tú sabes lo que hay, ¿verdad? Sabes quién es el mejor de los tres. Sabes que soy yo, así que tan sólo asegúrate de tomar la decisión adecuada.

Ryuuji lo miró con los ojos entornados. Dudaba mucho que Haruya Nagumo fuera la decisión adecuada para cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el fútbol.

—Por favor, suéltame —dijo con frialdad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, disculpe usted...

Aunque había que ser justos con él. Desde luego, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no se rendía hasta lograr sus objetivos y era fácil prender su entusiasmo con una pequeña chispa. Si dedicaba a su pareja al menos la mitad de la pasión que se reservaba para el campo, lo más probable era que sus besos tuvieran la capacidad de quitar el aliento a más de una. Además era de los que aprendían rápido en el terreno físico, pero para la teoría era un nulo. ¿No eran los besos algo físico y que no requería pensar para nada?

A pesar de ello, había que reconocer que Nagumo era un cabeza dura y un terco y eso podía crear muchos problemas y discusiones. Desde luego, muy de fiar no parecía.

Y no era más que un niño pequeño con las mejillas llenas de granitos de arroz cuando comía.

**·.·**

Día dos.

Tenía un ligero dolor en el estómago que no se había ido ni siquiera al terminar en el baño. Ryuuji se lavó las manos y se inspeccionó la cara en el espejo, decidiendo que estaba un poquito pálido. Tal vez podía alargar el regreso a clase dando un pequeño paseo hasta la enfermería, porque incluso siendo un repaso no tenía gana alguna de estar en inglés. Tal vez le había sentado mal la comida, o tal vez le había sentado mal el balonazo en el estómago que le había propinado Nagumo "sin querer" acompañado de un guiño de ojos muy poco sutil. Estuvo a punto de vomitarle su obento encima y no se hubiera arrepentido en lo más mínimo, pero al final había aguantado como un campeón.

Ese día era especialmente caluroso, tenían encima un anticiclón que se quedaría a hacerles compañía toda la semana y las temperaturas no iban si no a aumentar. Se mojó la nuca y el cuello, y ya de paso la cara entera para refrescarse antes de volver a clase.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con Suzuno sin previo aviso, ni siquiera se asustó porque era el pan de cada día en el Sun Garden. No con Suzuno, claro, sino con todo el mundo. Desventajas de compartir el cuarto de baño con decenas de hermanos.

—Buenos días —masculló, esperando a que se apartara para salir, pero no lo hizo.

—Midorikawa, qué bien encontrarte, quería hablar contigo.

"Ay, tú también no", pensó viéndose a sí mismo dar un paso hacia atrás para dejarle pasar. Suzuno cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo y se quedó ahí como un centinela, las manos en la cintura y una expresión tan serena y distante que se le fue el calor de golpe y porrazo.

—Tu dirás —tentó Ryuuji intentando tragar saliva.

—Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal vas con eso de la apuesta, nada más. Supongo que es una lata, ¿verdad? —Fuusuke Suzuno siendo condescendiente y amable era como una moneda de noventa yenes: demasiado falsa para no sospechar. Sobre todo cuando se mesaba el pelo como si la cosa no fuera con él—. Ya ha pasado un día y seguramente has tenido tiempo de sobra para esa pantomima.

—¿De qué pantomima hablas? —preguntó, tensando la espalda sin darse cuenta.

—Oh, vamos —Suzuno sonrió y le puso una mano en la coronilla, en un gesto demasiado intimidante para ser remotamente amistoso—. Es muy bonito que no hayas querido herir los sentimientos de Nagumo, todos sabemos lo insoportable que se pone después. Pero también sabemos todos quién es el mejor en esta materia y, prácticamente, en todas las demás. Quiero decir, ¿Hiroto? Ese chaval es demasiado... digamos que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con su boca más que usarla para recitar la lección. Y Nagumo está a años luz de aprender a besar como es debido.

Ryuuji no dijo nada. Sabía adónde quería ir a parar y no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo su mirada glacial ni que le estuviera toqueteando un mechón de los que se le escapaban de la coleta.

—No es que a mí me importe esta estúpida apuesta —añadió Suzuno inmediatamente—. Pero no es de buen amigo alargar las esperanzas de la gente cuando éstas son en vano. Aunque si todavía necesitas pruebas —se inclinó un poquito hacia él, demasiado cerca—, te las daré encantado. Al fin y al cabo seguro que eres mucho mejor en esto que los dos paletos de turno.

Ryuuji giró la cabeza, irritado.

—Hay un dicho muy popular que es _perro ladrador, poco mordedor_. ¿Lo conoces, Suzuno? —Le cogió la muñeca obligándolo a apartar la mano de su cara y apretó la mandíbula—. Yo diría que si estuvieras tan seguro de ganar no vendrías a acorralarme al baño para asegurarte de que bailo al son de tu música. Hasta diría que tienes miedo de quedar el último.

El cambio de su cara fue obvio, pudo verlo de reojo antes de que se recompusiera en una mueca indiferente. Tal vez no había dado completamente en el clavo, pero le había enfurecido.

Bien, ya eran dos furiosos ahí.

—Haz lo que quieras, _Ryuuji_ —dijo con burla—. Pero me has decepcionado, pensaba que tenías la cabeza mejor puesta de lo que la tienes en realidad.

Dudó un momento antes de hacerse a un lado para que pudiera salir del baño, como si fuera a añadir algo más. No dijo nada.

Una vez en el pasillo, Ryuuji se apoyó contra la pared sintiendo que había perdido más rápidamente las fuerzas con esa conversación que con el partido de voley del día anterior. Las manos le temblaban y el sudor se le había agolpado en la nuca sin que se diera cuenta. Le dolía todavía más el estómago.

Definitivamente Suzuno podía pensar lo que quisiera pero un tío como él no podía besar bien. Antes siquiera de besar a alguien ya lo habría espantado, era demasiado frío e intimidante, nada agradable.

Suspiró.

Era todo lo contrario a Nagumo, que iba demasiado embalado por la vida, pero... tenía que reconocer aún a regañadientes que Fuusuke no dejaba de tener sus cosas buenas: era temperamental a su manera, también analítico y probablemente tenía una buena técnica.

—Una buena técnica... —Ryuuji se rió un poco, sin ganas—. Seguro que sí.

Aunque desde luego sabía cómo llevar a alguien a su compás porque si Nagumo tenía la seguridad que le proporcionaba su talento físico, Suzuno sabía que era atractivo y, todavía más, sabía utilizar su atractivo.

Porque, y se lo reconocía ahora que lo tenía lejos, estaba solo en el pasillo vacío y podía respirar tranquilo, cuando le ofreció enseñarle lo bien que besaba estuvo tentado de aceptar; y lo hubiera hecho si el dolor pulsante del estómago no le hubiera ayudado a mantener la compostura.

**·.·**

Día tres.

—Hola, Midorikawa...

Una mirada furibunda partió en dos a Hiroto Kiyama.

—¿Qué pasa, tú también quieres ofrecerte a aclarar mis dudas dándome un beso? —espetó en voz baja para que no lo oyera nadie más que él.

—Pues... no, en realidad venía a sentarme contigo para comer, pero si lo que quieres es un beso no creo que este sea el lugar —algo cortado por ese ataque tan gratuito, Hiroto miró a sus compañeros de clase, que se habían sentado por grupos para compartir sus bentos.

Ryuuji se sintió culpable al instante.

—Lo siento, Hiroto —dijo, frotándose los ojos—. He pasado una mala noche por culpa de esos dos y la he pagado contigo innecesariamente. Siéntate aquí si quieres.

Se colocó de frente a él dándole la vuelta a la silla del pupitre que tenía delante y abrió su obento. Eran iguales, preparados por los cocineros del orfanato. Lo empezaron en silencio, con el calor agobiante que hacía ya se sentían cansados haciendo una sola cosa a la vez y aunque tuvieran las ventanas y la puerta abiertas no corría ni una triste brisa. Ese miércoles había un ambiente general de modorra y desánimo, ni siquiera los profesores parecían tener muchas ganas de impartir clase.

—Midorikawa, si tanto problema resulta para ti la apuesta, di una mentira y punto.

Ryuuji asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Es algo que ni me va ni me viene pero Nagumo lleva dos días persiguiéndome a todas partes para asegurarse de que me doy cuenta de que él es el mejor. Y Suzuno también, me lanza cada mirada...

—Me he dado cuenta.

Se le resbaló un poco de arroz de los palillos: Ryuuji tenía el agarre débil porque se había hecho algo de daño en la muñeca esa mañana en voley.

—Dime, ¿se puede saber por qué están tan empeñados en que sea yo el juez? Yo no les he besado y todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —dijo apesadumbrado—. ¿Y tú? Si tú lo has hecho, ¿por qué no les vale tu opinión?

—Porque son Suzuno y Nagumo, nunca se traen nada normal entre manos —Hiroto sonrió y le pasó la cebolla de su bento, que no quería—. En teoría para ellos tú deberías saber perfectamente quién de los tres es el que mejor besa. Entre bastidores, opinión personal, creo que lo que realmente querían era demostrártelo por sí mismos, sólo que no les apetece admitirlo.

—No me dirás que están los dos enamorados de mí —se quejó Ryuuji, consternado—. Siempre he pensado que acabarían viviendo juntos o matándose entre ellos.

Hiroto se encogió de hombros y Ryuuji se preguntó estúpidamente si él también participaba en la apuesta por la misma razón o es que no tenía ganas de declararse a Hitomiko.

—¿Sabes? Estoy por decirles que el ganador eres tú —añadió rescatando la cebolla y comiéndosela sin acompañamiento—. Eso les daría una buena lección.

—Podrías, pero si eres parcial luego sería yo el que tendría que aguantarlos todo el rato. Querrían la revancha y la verdad es que ya he tenido suficientes besos de ellos dos.

Ryuuji se echó a reír.

Pobre, pobre Hiroto. Se dejaba liar de una manera increíble porque era un buenazo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Nada que ver con Suzuno y Nagumo, que eran tan egoístas que sólo miraban por su propio bien, y de ahí que habían llegado a esa situación tan patética.

·.·

Esa noche Ryuuji se las apañó para desaparecer con la bandeja de la cena en su cuarto sin que nadie diera parte y, todavía más importante, sin que Nagumo o Suzuno se dieran cuenta. Necesitaba unos minutos de paz y siendo el tercer día y último que había dado para pensar sobre esa estupidez, se esperaba que en cualquier momento derrumbaran su puerta sin contemplaciones poniendo una cana más en la preocupada cabeza de Kira-san.

Por suerte no sucedió nada de eso, pudo llenarse el estómago y hasta relajarse con música y medio cuerpo por fuera de la ventana, que hacía un calor insoportable a pesar de ser ya noche cerrada. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenían que estar cercanos a los treinta grados centígrados.

A eso de las once, cuando ya pensaba en acostarse porque era tardísimo, le vibró el móvil. Lo cogió del escritorio y leyó el mensaje de Nagumo: "En mi cuarto más rápido que despacio." Ryuuji casi había saboreado la idea de haberse librado ese día de la apuesta y estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil contra la pared de la rabia.

En fin, ya se decía que por la calle del después se llegaba a la plaza del nunca. Mejor acabar con eso cuanto antes. Mandó el "Okay" más seco que pudo y se puso unos pantalones cortos por encima de los calzoncillos. Si su camiseta olía a sudor no le daba lástima alguna, era la más fresca que tenía disponible en ese momento.

La habitación de Nagumo estaba más cerca de la suya que las de los demás, así que no le extrañó llegar antes que nadie, con el cerebro derretido y sin una decisión tomada. No llamó a la puerta: no le iba a dar el gusto de ser educado después de lo que él le había hecho el pasado domingo. Se arrepintió al segundo, por supuesto, ya que la ola de calor caía igual en todas las habitaciones y Nagumo la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, el pecho desnudo y el pantalón en algún lugar que no se acercaba remotamente a su anatomía.

—Nagumo, haz el favor de vestirte —recriminó Ryuuji, dejando la puerta abierta tras él—. Tío, ten un mínimo de dignidad.

—¿Dignidad? ¡Quién quiere dignidad con este calor! —Nagumo espantó esa palabra con la mano y se quedó tercamente con sus calzoncillos de un naranja casi doloroso.

—Nosotros, por ejemplo. Dignidad para nuestros ojos.

—Eh, Suzuno, si te molesta lo que ves deja de usar el espejo —Nagumo saludó al recién llegado con un corte de manga—. Somos todos tíos y nos hemos duchado juntos a menudo, ¿a quién le importa? A mí no, desde luego.

—Buenas noches —Hiroto, educado como siempre, entró sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario a la escasa ropa del anfitrión y cerró la puerta—. Espero que no tardemos mucho, mañana tenemos Historia a primera y no sería de mi agrado quedarme dormido en medio de la lección.

—Pues tardaremos lo que quiera que tardemos aquí el amigo —Nagumo cogió a Ryuuji por el brazo, que se dejó llevar por la sorpresa, y lo echó hacia delante colocándose él entre los otros dos, contra el escritorio en el que sólo descansaban dos vergonzosos cuadernos de recuperación de matemáticas—. Venga, tú dirás.

—Uh... —Ryuuji se frotó un lado de la nariz indeciso y soltó un largo suspiro.

Se masajeó un hombro. Miró por la ventana. Volvió a suspirar.

—¡Pero di algo! —exclamó Suzuno, que ya tenía el tic en el pie y no dejaba de pisotear el suelo.

—Eso, no nos solucionas la vida pensando en las musarañas, joder, Midorikawa. Que esto es serio.

Ryuuji estaba seguro de que si su vida fuera un anime tendría un montón de venas palpitantes por todo el cuerpo y le habría clavado al menos tres "cállate" a Nagumo con la mirada. Desgraciadamente, tuvo que conformarse con estrechar los ojos y fruncir el ceño.

—Muy bien. Bueno, lo he pensado durante tres días y...

—¡Suéltalo! —gritó Nagumo.

—... Y he decidido lo siguiente —cogió aire y los miró uno a uno lentamente, disfrutando de la expectación tan visible en los ojos de Suzuno e incluso en Hiroto—: Los tres besais bien a vuestra manera. Eso es todo.

—¿Nos estás puteando? —berreó Nagumo acompañado de un "¡Qué dices!" de Suzuno y de una divertida mueca de Hiroto.

Ryuuji se esperaba esa reacción.

Sin embargo él sabía que había hecho todo lo que había podido y había llegado a esta conclusión:

Nagumo era una persona desenfrenada y un culo inquieto, un chaval muy infantil y basto pero que, y era un secreto a voces, también tenía un corazón de oro. Si se imaginaba sus besos, estos eran temperamentales y violentos, tal vez no muy buenos, pero sí fácilmente mejorables. A Nagumo le gustaban los retos y con alguien que supiera jugar a su propio juego se lo podría pasar en grande.

Pero a veces se le iba la fuerza por la boca y su pasión acababa siendo cansina.

Suzuno sólo miraba por sí mismo, sabía que era guapo y listo y lo utilizaba todo en su propio beneficio como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Era también tan orgulloso que no admitía una derrota y si bien sus besos podrían ser fríos y distantes, no cabía duda de que iría hasta el final con tal de mantener el tipo. Probablemente tenía una técnica elaborada y calculada al milímetro para cada persona, pero no significaba que un beso suyo fuera completamente analizado, sino que le salía del natural, de su yo manipulador.

Pero su egoísmo y su frialdad terminarían por imperar y espantar.

Hiroto, en cambio, no tenía ese egoísmo, no imponía. Sabía compartir, era amable y siempre se preocupaba por hacer que la gente en su entorno estuviera contenta, no le gustaba meterse en líos. Besando tendría la ventaja de la confianza y aprendería sin pudor todo lo que le gustaba a su pareja para complacer sus deseos.

Pero le faltaba esa furia que Nagumo y Suzuno derrochaban por todos sus poros, esa que podía tumbar a alguien con un solo beso.

Era imposible decidir.

Todo eso era, desde luego, un conjunto de conjeturas que apenas si tenían sustento. Ryuuji no tenía ni idea de cómo eran ellos tres en un contexto romántico o físico de ese tipo. Tal vez Suzuno no mentía y Nagumo babeaba, tal vez lo que decía Hiroto era verdad y le ponía más ganas. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo él? ¡Ni siquiera era algo que le interesara conocer de ellos tres!

"Pero, Ryuuji", añadió su conciencia, esa molesta vocecilla que se había aprendido de pe a pa todos los refranes y dichos de su libro, "para no interesarte tanto le has dado más vueltas de las que querías."

—Si no os gusta mi respuesta —masculló enfadado consigo mismo—, tal vez no deberíais haber preguntado en primer lugar al que no tiene ni idea.

—Midorikawa, estoy harto de tu cacareo de "yo no sé, yo no sé" —Nagumo, terco e idiota como era, no aceptaba ningún tipo de excusa así que dio un paso hacia delante y tiró de él—. Ya te lo he dicho, es un caso práctico.

Así, sin más, cogió y estampó su boca contra la de Ryuuji.

Él quiso gritar, apartarse o empujar a Haruya pero le había cogido tan desprevenido y en una postura tan poco favorable que no sólo tenía ambos brazos prácticamente inmovilizados por el pecho desnudo del chico, sino que no podía ni girar la cabeza porque se la estaba sujetando con la firmeza con la que el capitán del Prominence controlaba el balón entre sus pies. Cerró los ojos porque no quería ver nada, no quería ver a Hiroto y a Suzuno disfrutando burlón de la escena... mientras él soportaba como podía la presión de los blandos labios de Nagumo sobre los suyos, insistentes y más calientes que la temperatura de la tarde. Separándose, abriéndose para dejar paso a algo húmedo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que hacerlo ya.

No se le ocurría nada.

"No." La conciencia de Ryuuji, más clara que nunca, gritó tajante en su cabeza. "No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, no me va a controlar así, no me va a besar a su antojo. Tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar."

Un Ryuuji más espeso y más rabioso, e infinitamente más descarado que él mismo decidió que había tenido suficiente de jugar a ser el niño bueno. Contuvo el aire y apretó aún más los ojos. Si no pensaba soltarle, susurró esa vocecita, él no le daría tregua alguna.

Abrió la boca y pegó un mordisco a lo que primero encontró. Su labio superior. El cuerpo de Nagumo reaccionó inmediatamente en medio de la confusión, perdió fuerza y permitió a Ryuuji liberarse del abrazo, pero Ryuuji estaba furioso y en vez de largarse le sujetó los hombros y dio un paso adelante, empujándolo, y sintió en sus propias yemas el temblor de Nagumo que perdía el equilibrio y se caía hacia atrás, pero él aún seguía mordiendo y decidió que le seguiría allí donde acabaran.

La espalda de Nagumo, dolorosamente, chocó contra el escritorio y de pronto él estaba encima, los dedos crispados contra sus desnudos hombros, el hueso de la cadera apretado contra muslo ajeno, la lengua dentro de una boca que no le pertenecía y apretando otra lengua, qué suave, qué húmeda. Nadie le podía echar la culpa de ese leve jadeo que le acompañó en el baile de su cintura contra la pierna de Nagumo.

Y qué bien se sentía. Él. Qué bien se sentía besando.

Besando a Nagumo.

Be san do.

La verdad aterradora impactó de pronto en la mente del Ryuuji de siempre y se apartó a tal velocidad que parecía que se había quemado. El sonido de sus labios al separarse le dio tanta vergüenza que por poco se olvidó de coger aire, pero lo hizo, y los ojos de Nagumo clavados en él le hicieron darse cuenta de que lo había estampado él solito y sin ayuda de nadie contra el escritorio, que le había comido la boca como si se tratara de un plato de restaurante puesto delante de un muerto de hambre.

Así que le pegó un puñetazo.

—¡Eres un gilipollas! —gritó Ryuuji, sonrojándose de golpe y porrazo—. ¡Como vuelvas a intentar algo parecido te parto la cara pero de verdad!

Haciendo alarde de un innegable talento para esquivar las miradas de Suzuno y Hiroto, y aún así hecho un lío por dentro pero (más importante) también hecho un basilisco, se largó de la habitación refunfuñando.

Llegó a la suya en tiempo récord, cerró la puerta y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No puede seeeeeeer... —susurró.

Al final, el que parecía no necesitar más que una chispa para prenderse totalmente era él mismo.

·.·

Por el pasillo se oyeron por lo menos tres "cómo se atreve", un "increíble" y también un par de "a la próxima le arranco los dientes, o las pelotas, lo que me pille más cerca"; luego se sucedió un portazo y sobrevino el silencio tanto en el pasillo como en el cuarto de Nagumo.

Los tres seguían ahí, sin decir ni pío. Nagumo todavía estaba acostado en el escritorio, en una postura que definitivamente era de todo menos cómoda, una mejilla empezando a hincharse y la mirada perdida en el techo, la boca entreabierta. No se había movido un ápice, todavía tenía los brazos extendidos a los lados, como un crucificado.

Suzuno y Hiroto se encontraban asimismo en estado de shock, con la cara vuelta hacia el lugar en el que los labios de Midorikawa habían apretado, devorado y maltratado los de Nagumo.

Como si todavía estuviera ahí, ofreciéndoles un espectáculo.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio e incredulidad en los que ninguno movió siquiera la ceja. Al final Hiroto consiguió carraspear, Suzuno parpadear y Nagumo soltó una especie de gruñido o gemido y se llevó una mano a la boca, toqueteándose el labio superior enrojecido.

—Qué acaba de... —susurró, prácticamente sin que le saliera la voz.

—Midorikawa es... —había empezado Suzuno al mismo tiempo.

—¿Él ha...? —Hiroto se unió a las frases incompletas, tembloroso.

Hacía muchísimo calor, casi treinta grados, pero ellos tenían la piel de gallina y la sensación de haber perdido la apuesta contra alguien que ni siquiera había participado directamente.

* * *

><p>No sé por qué en FF no me deja poner "Be san do" separando cada letra como SUCEDE ORIGINALMENTE, pero en fin...<p> 


End file.
